


How Guys Do It

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Laughter During Sex, M/M, giggly boys giggling through their first fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Eddie introduces Richie to the concept of gay sex, and Richie makes it a thing.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 523
Collections: Anonymous





	How Guys Do It

It started, like most horrible things in Eddie’s life do, with Richie making a really stupid joke.

At this point in their friendship, it was almost instinct for Eddie to respond to one of Richie’s horrendous, never-once-been-funny mom jokes with something along the vein of, _shut the fuck up._ He didn’t know what was different about it, this time. He wasn’t sure why, instead of telling Richie to shut his fucking mouth, what Eddie actually said was, “Fuck you, Richie.”

And Richie had grinned, like he’d been waiting for Eddie to say those exact words his whole life, a wolfish smile wide across the blossoming masculine line of his jaw as he quipped back, “I know you want to, Spaghetti, but one of us wasn’t born with the right parts.”

Eddie’s face scrunched up as he tried to unravel just what the fuck Richie meant by that. “Right parts?” he parroted back at him, making the other boy’s grin widen. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Oh, itty bitty Eddie.” Richie sighed and pinched his cheek. “You see, _fucking_ is something daddies and _mommies_ do when they—”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“I’d happily let you plow my garden, babe, but I left my vagina in my mother’s womb. And since I’m, like, 80% sure _you_ weren’t born with one either, no fucking can take place between us. Biology’s got us beat.”

“What the fuck are you even—” Eddie tripped over his words, flustered and irritated and not even sure where to _begin_ explaining how wrong he was. “First of all, asshole, we don’t _need_ —I don’t even know what you’re talking about, you can _fuck_ without having a _vagina,_ are you completely fucking stupid? Do you seriously not know _anything_ about the AIDS epidemic happening right now? How do think guys do it, dipshit? They don’t fucking invite a _girl_ into bed with them when they—I seriously don’t understand how you’re this dumb. What the _fuck,_ Richie.”

But Richie wasn’t grinning, like he usually was whenever he successfully managed to send Eddie off on one of his rants, riling him up like it was his favorite thing in the world to do. No, the other boy’s expression fell, loose and blank like he didn’t even know what to feel, and Eddie’s irritation swelled and dissipated instantly, like a puff of steam. The two stared at each other, a silent moment holding between them in the dimly-lit quiet of the clubhouse, until Richie swallowed and asked, “Wait—seriously? Like, for real, Eds? You mean two guys can—?”

“Oh my fucking _God,_ ” Eddie snapped, resisting the temptation to shove Richie right off the hammock onto the uneven, nail-ridden floor. “Seriously? How do you _not know_ —”

“How do _you_ know?!” Richie shouted back, something like accusation echoing in his frantic tone. “Seriously Eds, what the fuck? Where the fuck did you learn about how dudes have sex?”

“From my mom,” Eddie said. Richie stared at him until his ears burned. “She’s told me all about it, because it’s _dangerous_ and unhealthy and she—well, I mean, she knows I’d never want to, like, it’s not like she was trying to convince me or anything, just—I was curious about why everyone kept saying it was the gays’ faults that AIDS was spreading so bad, so she explained it.”

“Oh.” Richie’s face twisted into something a little colder, and Eddie’s stomach did a weird, unnerving flip. “Well, I mean. I’d take that with a grain of salt, you know?”

“Don’t know how I’d prove her wrong,” Eddie said, curling up a little tighter in the cramped space between Richie’s legs. “It’s not like we can go around asking anybody else about this kind of stuff.”

Richie looked thoughtful for a moment, soft and serious in a way he so rarely did. Eddie stared, wondering why he was savoring the other boy’s expression, when Richie locked their gazes together and almost had Eddie tumbling out of the hammock by offhandedly suggesting, “We could sneak into the library and find out ourselves.”

—

Sneaking into the _Adult_ section of the library wasn’t actually all that difficult. They went after school, when it was busier, and the librarian had her hands full helping a group of high school students who were trying to finish a project. Richie kept lookout while Eddie ducked behind the front desk and through the hallway that led to the 18+ section, where he grabbed two dusty, hardly-ever-been-touched hardbacks from the _Sex & Intimacy_ section that had ‘homosexual’ in the title. The first was a weird and sort of off-putting romantic fiction between a guy and a werewolf (Richie snatched it from Eddie eagerly when he showed it to him, and Eddie was more than happy to let it go) and the second was actually… kind of enlightening.

Some of the stuff his mom had told him about was true, like that anal sex was a real thing and doing it unsafely had contributed to the spread of AIDS. But it turned out that a lot of the stuff she had told him was actually… wrong. Like, _really_ wrong.

Like, according to the book, anal sex wasn’t actually as gross or messy as his mom made it sound, and there were lots of things couples could do beforehand to prepare and make it actually just as sanitary as vaginal sex. The book talked a lot about prep, mostly, and taking things slowly and never doing more than you’re comfortable with, and to always use protection and lube and what to do in advance so that it wasn’t as painful, the first few times. It was weirdly interesting—even Richie agreed, listening slack-jawed as he lounged between Eddie’s legs in the hammock, staring as Eddie read the book aloud like he was reading the word of the Gospel.

There were lots of weird, humiliating details about the benefits of anal sex; why people do it (both men _and_ women, which was quite a shock to both of them), how to make it feel good (especially for guys), what positions are best to _make_ it feel good (Richie had way too much fun with that part), and how to make sure _the recipient_ (as the book called it—Richie called it _the fuckee)_ is just as satisfied as _the giver_ ( _the fucker)_ when you’re through.

They took turns flipping through their books and reading the good and interesting stuff out loud, Eddie enriching their knowledge of the human experience, Richie delighting in horrifying him with weird half-animal-half-man gay sex scenes from the trashy romance novel he regretted stealing. They ended up staying too late, and Eddie’s mom grounded him when he arrived home forty minutes after his curfew, but he was oddly okay with the whole thing.

The two weeks he had to wait for his grounding to be over gave him lots of time to read and re-read the book, until he knew almost every word it said.

—

The day Eddie’s grounding was over, he followed Richie back to the clubhouse, weirdly relieved that none of their friends could join them today. Richie seemed so, too—he didn’t stop talking the whole way there, and Eddie sometimes had to talk over him just to get a word in, but that had them both laughing, when it usually would just make him mad. Richie had one hand on his bike and the other around Eddie’s shoulders as they made their way to the woods where their sanctuary slept. Eddie was hyper-aware of the tips of Richie’s fingers pressing into his bicep.

He collapsed into the hammock right away, surprised when Richie didn’t follow him, confused as fuck when Richie carefully set his backpack on the floor and opened it like it was carrying a bomb. “What are you doing?”

“I brought some—stuff.”

Richie’s face was red from his forehead all the way down to his neckline, which was concerning and exciting and Eddie couldn’t explain either. “Are you sick? You’re all red and sweaty.”

“I’m not sick,” Richie grumbled, looking almost… _shy,_ which was making Eddie’s head spin. “This is just a lot, okay? I can’t believe you’re so calm about it.”

Eddie balked. “Calm about what?”

“About _us,_ ” Richie said, like Eddie was the stupid one. “Like, I know we read the books and I’m sure I got all the right stuff but _still,_ it’s you and this is, like, _next level shit_ and it’s a _lot._ So excuse-fucking- _me_ if my face is a little red about it, Spaghetti. We can’t all be Mr. cool-composed-confident-Cassanova like you.”

The _what the fuck are you talking about_ he was about to shout died in his throat when Richie started carefully emptying his backpack. There was a clear little bottle with a purple label that Eddie couldn’t read from where he sat, a sky-blue cardboard box that said PROTEX, which sounded like one of the medications his mom kept at home and made his stomach flip, a pillow that Richie had rolled so tightly it didn’t immediately unfurl when he took it out, a bottle of hand sanitizer just like the one Eddie had in his fanny pack, and a pack of disposable wet wipes.

“What the fuck? Were you carrying all that shit around with you all day at school?”

“Well—yeah,” Richie said, fixing his askew glasses. “I thought about stashing it here, but if Stan or Bill found it and figured out it was ours, I’d have to jump off the kissing bridge and leave you widowed, Eds.”

Heat travelled up his neck into his cheeks, and Eddie scowled, hating the high pitch of his voice as he asked, “But… what _is_ all that stuff?”

Richie looked at him like his head just spun around like an owl, like he was that girl from _The Exorcist_ or something. “Eddie. _You_ read the book to _me._ This is all our supplies. I even got you a new hand sanitizer so you don’t have to, like, risk infecting yours or something.”

And then it clicked. Eddie’s brain helpfully supplied the missing information he had previously been lacking, helping him recognize the bottle of lubricant and the box of condoms for what they were. The heat in his face was dialled up to eleven and he swayed a little in the hammock, suddenly horribly aware of every little thing touching his body, even his clothes. His chest closed up tight like his lungs were refusing to accept any oxygen and the abrupt shortage made him painfully dizzy.

“Oh,” he said.

Richie’s lips quirked up in a half-amused, half-worried grin. “Yeah, shithead. _Oh._ You still wanna do this, right?”

Still? He didn’t know when they ever agreed to do it in the first place, but for some reason, he gave a short nod and said, “Y-yeah, I guess.”

“We don’t have to,” Richie said immediately, the humor slipping off his face. “I’m—I’m really nervous, too. If you’re not ready that’s totally fine with me, Eds, seriously, I won’t be mad or nothing.”

“It’s okay,” Eddie assured, because weirdly, seeing Richie working himself up to a panic attack made him feel strangely calm. “It’s—it’s okay, Rich. I want to.”

His stomach flipped again at the hopeful smile the other boy gave him. “Yeah?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded, blushing so hot he felt like he was sweating bullets. He smiled and held out a hand for Richie to join him on the hammock. “I—yeah. Yeah. C’mere.”

Richie came to him easily, the least awkward and clumsy he’d ever been. Richie was even taller than him standing above the hammock than he usually was, and Eddie felt weirdly giddy about it. “Do you remember what we do first?”

“Arm wrestle to decide who gets to top?”

“What?”

Richie grinned. “I learned that from _Alpha & Omega: A Homosexual Love Story._ Except in the book, they didn’t arm wrestle.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Eddie resisted the temptation to punch him in the ribs. “Instead of _giver_ and _recipient_ like your health book called it, they called it _top_ and _bottom._ ”

Eddie’s face scrunched up in a scowl and he shoved Richie, playfully. “You’re insufferable. I never should have taken that stupid book.”

“I get it, Eds. You were just powerless to resist. I mean, it has two hot, shirtless dudes on the cover, how could you leave that behind?”

“Shut up!”

He took a swing and Richie caught his wrists, one and then the other, easy, the height advantage working completely against him. Eddie swayed in the hammock but his legs weren’t long enough to reach the floor and he had no leverage, nothing to stop Richie from reaching underneath him and hoisting him up— _up up up_ —until they were eye-level and Eddie was painfully aware of Richie’s body pressed flush between his legs. He should have worn jeans today.

Richie’s hands felt huge where they wrapped around his thighs, holding him easily, like his weight meant nothing. Their faces were inches from each other now, and Eddie had nowhere to look except in the other boy’s eyes. “You can top, if you want to. I, uh. I did my best to, y’know, clean up this morning, just in case you wanted to. But I’m good with either. We could even… take turns? If that’s something you’d be into?”

“Holy _fuck,_ ” Eddie breathed, and blushed at the way Richie’s serious face split open on a grin. “I… I don’t think I want to, uh…” He couldn’t meet Richie’s eyes as he said it, shame and embarrassment and a hint of guilt all bubbling to the surface as he tried to picture the act itself. “Even with the—the rubbers, I don’t think I want my, uhm, my dick to… you know. It just seems… it...”

“Hey, Eds, that’s fine with me,” Richie said gently, so soft his breath ghosted against the crook of Eddie’s neck and made his skin tingle, almost arching his back into the sensation. “Totally fine with me, don’t even kid yourself. I’d, uh. I’d actually really like that.”

“Okay,” Eddie said, his voice small. Reality crept up on him slowly, until it suddenly hit him, and the resulting blow left him dizzy in Richie’s arms, clinging to the taller boy’s neck to keep himself upright. Richie shuddered, his hands tightening on Eddie’s thighs, sending tingles all the way up his spine. They both leaned into the touch, a little bit, and suddenly, Eddie wanted to kiss him.

“Are you, uhm—” He hid his face away in Richie’s shoulder and forced the words out. “You sure you don’t want to wait until—uh, until I’ve… gone home and had a chance to… have a bath, first?”

“Only if you want to,” Richie assured, way too close to Eddie’s ear, making him shiver from the nape of his neck down to his elbows. “We have condoms. I really couldn’t care less, Eds. I just want to…”

He trailed off, his teeth clicking as he clenched his jaw shut. Eddie lifted his face out of the crook of Richie’s neck until his nose was brushing the taller boy’s cheek and said, “You just wanna what?”

“Fuck you,” Richie said, and Eddie laughed, knowing he walked right into that one. His stomach was in knots, a tight coil of anxiety, like a serpent sitting heavy in his guts, making him feel ten pounds heavier. Richie wanted to fuck him. It was terrifying in that exciting, adult sort of way, like breaking his curfew, or sneaking Richie in through his bedroom window after his mom fell asleep, or taking a sip of the vodka Bev slipped out of her dad’s liquor cabinet. It was terrifying for all sorts of reasons, but Eddie felt kind of floaty because of it, weirdly brave and powerful in the great, suffocating shadow of this thing he knew they weren’t supposed to be doing.

“I want you to fuck me,” he admitted quietly, half-mumbling it into Richie’s shoulder. There was a moment where Richie didn’t speak or move, and then, with his hands trembling, he lowered Eddie down to the floor, until his feet touched the ground, letting him stand up straight. “Rich?”

“Working on it,” Richie said, so fast that the words melded together and it took Eddie a second to decipher them. He watched Richie frantically unravel the hammock strings from their posts, his hands shaking as he yanked until the fabric was pulled free. Eddie didn’t get a chance to ask what he was doing before Richie shook the hammock out, then folded the thick material into a rectangular blanket and laid it flat on the wooden floor. He threw the curved pillow at the top and sunk to his knees, looking up at Eddie hopefully. “This okay?”

His blush came back with a vengeance, and Eddie nodded, wanting to reach out and touch Richie but unsure _how,_ suddenly. Would it be weird to kiss him? He really wanted to know what that felt like.

Richie gently took his hand and guided him down onto the hammock, then pulled him onto his lap, until Eddie was straddling him. “I’m so fucking happy you wore these shorts,” Richie moaned, his hands traveling under the thin material, practically cupping Eddie’s ass. “Drove me crazy all fuckin’ day, Eds. I jerked off in the bathroom between English and Math.”

“You did _not,_ ” Eddie hissed, biting back a moan as Richie’s hands moved higher, completely under his shorts, now. “That break’s only five minutes long, you’d never have time to—”

“Only took me one,” Richie said breathlessly, pressing them together so hard his voice was muffled. “Felt like you were riling me up all day, I was already at my limit. Pictured bending you over Mrs. Hannity’s desk after school and fucking blew my load all over the stall.”

“ _Fuck,_ Richie—” It was supposed to be a scold, he was revolted, what a disgusting thing to tell somebody—but it slid out of his mouth like a needy moan, and he whimpered at the sound of his own voice, as desperate and high as it’d ever been. “You’re so—fuck.”

“You too,” Richie said, and Eddie believed that he really did get it. “Can I undress you? Please, Eds.”

“Yeah.”

He shivered as Richie grabbed the hem of his polo shirt and eased it up, over his shoulders, his head, down his arms. He reached for Eddie’s shorts but Eddie grabbed Richie’s shirt instead, easing his hideous hawaiian button-up off his shoulders and then reaching for the hem of his _Star Wars_ tee. “This is so weird. I’ve seen you shirtless _hundreds_ of times, but…”

“Yeah,” Richie said. His hands ran all over Eddie’s thin chest like he couldn’t keep them to himself. “And I thought about this every single time.”

“No you didn’t _,_ ” Eddie said, his face burning. “We’ve known each other for _years,_ you were not thinking about fucking me when we were seven years old.”

“Not fucking,” Richie admitted, his hands exploring every bare inch of Eddie’s torso, like rain on a window pane, covering everything they could. “But touching, feeling. Didn’t even know what, Eds. Just wanted more, always, every time I fuckin’ saw you. Wanted you so bad, I was such an asshole all the time, just so you’d pay attention to me. Then, like, two years ago I started getting hard all the time and— _Christ,_ Eddie. I thought about shit I didn’t even understand. But it was you, always. Every single time.”

Eddie had to manually force the next breath into his lungs, his chest so tight he was scared he was about to have a fucking asthma attack. He pressed their cheeks together, the corner of Riche’s glasses digging into his temple. “I wanted to kiss you. Like, _all_ the time.”

He could feel the grin stretching across Richie’s face. “All the time?”

“All the time.”

Richie’s hand cupped the back of his head and guided it away from his shoulder, and then they were sinking into each other, and _God,_ Richie’s lips were so soft, and warm, and the realization of _I’m having my first kiss_ and _I’m kissing Richie_ sent shocks down his spine, making his lips feel tingly and numb. He whimpered embarrassingly into the other boy’s mouth and their lips parted at the same time, Eddie growing brave and flicking the tip of his tongue against the seam of Richie’s mouth, shuddering when Richie moaned and returned the action a thousand-fold.

_ I’m making out, _ Eddie thought, light-headed and buzzing in every single nerve-ending in his body. _I’m making out with Richie, we’re making out and we’re gonna have sex._ He giggled into the kiss, he couldn’t help it, feeling so fucking terrified and exposed but thrumming from how good it felt, how powerful he seemed in that moment; powerful over himself and his own choices and the ability to make Richie fucking Tozier moan like _that._

Richie fumbled with unhooking his fanny pack and gently tossed it away, then started yanking at his shorts, desperate and eager as Eddie continued to devour his mouth. They broke apart for air, and Eddie got up on his knees so Richie could pull them and his underwear down his thighs and— _fuck!_ Eddie hissed loudly as the frigid clubhouse air drifted over his hard dick.

“Jesus,” Richie said, a little watery, his voice absolutely wrecked. “Eddie. _Eds._ Jesus _fuck._ ”

“C’mon, Richie,” Eddie whined, trying hard not to pant against the other boy’s lips. “I wanna see you, too. Wanna touch you. Let’s—”

He didn’t get to finish that thought, because the next thing he knew, Richie had spun them and was laying Eddie gently against the soft material of the hammock, leaning over him and easing his shorts and underwear the rest of the way down his legs, before he settled between them. “ _Richie._ ”

“Hang on, Eds,” Richie promised, kissing his collarbone and then sitting up on his knees. Eddie stared at the thick tent at the front of his jeans, a moment of disbelief crashing over him as Richie undid his belt and pulled open his fly, revealing that this wasn’t some dumb gag or attempt to freak Eddie out. That was actually _Richie._ Richie really was _that_ big.

“What the _fuck,_ Rich.”

Richie laughed and kicked his shoes and socks off, shimmied out of his jeans, then pulled his underwear down too, hissing as his cock bobbed free in the cold air. Eddie reached out before he could stop himself, ran his fingers delicately over the pink tip that was already shiny with pre. “ _Richie._ ”

Moaning, Richie knelt back down and slotted their dicks together, his elbows resting on either side of Eddie’s temples. Eddie whined as that wonderful friction lit him up, his cock twitching against Richie’s as they rubbed together. He buried his face in the hollow space between Richie’s collarbones and clutched either side of his ribs, bucking his hips to chase that incredible, Earth-shattering feeling.

“Fuck, Eds, Eddie, gotta stop, I’m—I’m gonna fucking cum, holy shit,” Richie rushed out, hissing as he lifted his hips and forced that delicious friction to _stop,_ what the _fuck._ “Can’t—can’t cum yet, Eddie, I wanna fuck you.”

“Then _fuck me,_ Richie, _Jesus,_ ” Eddie snapped, hating that his voice sounded like he was crying. If Richie made fun of him right now, he really would fucking die. “Please, c’mon, I was so fuckin’ close.”

“M’sorry.” Richie kissed his temple, not sounding sorry in the slightest. “Gonna grab the lube and prep you, okay?”

Eddie’s stomach flipped and he nodded, a cold wash of nerves running over him, the ache in his cock refusing to be ignored. “Yeah, that’s, I can do it, if you don’t wanna—do that part. I won’t be offended.”

“Eddie, dude, there is literally not a single part of this that I don’t want to be a part of. Shut up and let me make you feel good.”

His next breath was shaky and labored, but Eddie nodded, easing his thighs apart to make room for the other boy, bunching the fabric of the hammock up into his fists at his sides.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Richie said, and Eddie glared at him through the unbearable heat of his blush. “Laying under me like this, naked ‘cept for your fucking socks and shoes, ready to get fucked, _Jesus,_ Eds, I’m so horny I could fucking die.”

“You _will_ if you don’t shut the fuck up and touch me already,” Eddie snapped, hating and delighting in the way Richie cackled, how his handsome face split into that beaming smile with his laughter. Eddie lifted his left leg and stroked the small of Richie’s back with his sock-clad ankle and said, quietly, “Please, Richie, please fuck me. I want you so fucking bad.”

Richie froze, the grin slipping off his face in an instant.

Eddie grinned. _That_ seemed to shut him the fuck up.

For a second, anyway.

“ _Eddie._ Eds. FUCK. _Fuck, Eddie,_ ” Richie keened, collapsing on the smaller boy, crushing a small ‘oof’ from his heaving lungs. “Jesus. What the _fuck, what the fuck._ You can’t just fucking—you can’t just _say shit_ like that, fuck, Eddie—”

“Please Richie,” Eddie murmured quietly, directly into the taller boy’s ear, “I want you to fuck me, please. I want your cock inside me so bad, _please._ ”

Richie made a sound like he was dying and Eddie threw his head back, howling with laughter. “ _Where the fuck did you learn to talk like that,_ ” Richie half-screamed, half-sobbed into Eddie’s hair, “I swear to _God,_ Eddie, I need to know _right now_ where you learned this shit from ‘cause I’m about to fuckin’ _die—_ ”

Eddie snorted, rolling his eyes at how dramatic Richie could be sometimes. “Where do you _think,_ dumbass? You read like six chapters of that stupid fucking werewolf porn _out loud._ They said some stupid shit.”

“ _Best book ever,_ ” Richie sighed into Eddie’s neck, tickling him and making him laugh. “What do you think Mrs. Hannity would do if I chose it for our next book report?”

“I think they’d ship you to Area 51 to join the rest of your kind in their underground bunker,” Eddie said, and kissed Richie as soon as he leaned back enough to let him. “And then you’d never be able to fuck me again, so I think you should probably choose something else.”

Richie deepened the kiss and swallowed the moan that escaped Eddie’s treacherous mouth. “Good call, Eds. I like the way you think.”

“Mm. Also, I’m gonna burn it first chance I get, so.”

Richie laughed, loud and fond and Eddie’s chest felt like it was about split open so his heart could leap right out of it like in _Aliens._ There was a loud _click_ that echoed through the clubhouse, and Eddie watched as Richie pulled back and upended the lube onto his fingers. “Be gentle, okay?”

Richie caught his gaze and smiled, so tender it made his lungs seize up. “‘Course, Eds. You tell me how fast to go, okay? I wanna do this right.”

Eddie nodded, and took a slow, deep breath, in and out, and then again, before letting his legs pull apart again, exposing himself completely to the other boy. He expected Richie to make some kind of joke, either at his expense or about how fucking crazy this whole situation was, but Richie’s gaze was smouldering and serious and there wasn’t a hint of joking to be found in it.

He flinched at the cold feeling of Richie’s wet index finger nudging against him, underneath his balls and against the furrowed skin of his entrance. “Okay?” Richie asked, so soft Eddie barely heard it, and he nodded eagerly and said, “Yeah, c’mon, Rich,” and then Richie pressed inside.

It didn’t really hurt, or anything. It felt super weird. Like… not normal, or how he expected it to feel, or even how he thought it _should_ feel, but it didn’t hurt. “I’m okay,” Eddie said, and Richie smeared the lube as deep inside as he could, then pulled his finger out, applied more, and slipped it inside again.

Richie’s dick was still hard, standing between his legs and twitching, every now and then, whenever Eddie would move or moan or Richie’s finger would get sucked inside of him. Eddie couldn’t stop staring at it, watching the clear precum bead at the tip and slide down the thick head, which was wide and fat and making Eddie’s mouth water, for some reason.

“I wanna blow you,” Eddie said suddenly, surprising himself, but definitely surprising Richie way more, because he flinched and made a weird, strangled noise, then fixed Eddie with a glare that was both ferociously hungry and deeply scorned. “Jesus _Christ,_ Eddie, I’m literally fingerfucking you _right now_ and all you can think about is filling up your other end, too?”

Eddie blushed so hot he kind of thought he might give himself heat stroke. “You have a nice dick,” he said, like that offered any explanation.

An incredulous laugh tumbled from Richie’s mouth, and he shook his head and lubed up his middle finger, waiting until Eddie nodded before he started easing it in. “I’m scared to say how happy I am,” he said quietly, moving his two fingers gently, spreading the lube everywhere he could reach, and then slowly separating them in undulating waves, starting small and steadily working his way up to wider stretches. “Like, if I say it out loud, I’m gonna wake up and realize this isn’t actually really happening.”

“You’re so—” _corny, embarrassing, fucking cute,_ was what he was going to say, but Richie’s fingers—long, slender, so fucking good, _fuck,_ Eddie needed more of them, everywhere—pressed against _that_ spot (what the fuck was the word? What did the goddamn book call it? Fuck—) and the pressure from it, weird and sensitive and sending a jolt _straight_ to his balls made him jerk on Richie’s fingers and shout, “Oh FUCK, _there!”_

Richie startled, but regained himself quickly, and after a couple seconds of fumbling, managed to hit the same spot again, looking more than a little concerned as Eddie keened like he was dying underneath him. “Jesus, are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“Feels so good,” Eddie sobbed, because it did, sort of, in the immediate afterwards, when his body was still recovering from how… _much,_ it was. “God, Richie, I can’t—can’t last much longer, it’s too—it’s too—”

He was kissed, soft and gentle and so fucking hungry, he wrapped his arms tight around Richie’s neck and ate into his mouth like he was dying and kissing Richie alone would save him. “We should use at least four fingers, Eds,” Richie panted as he pulled back, breathless and apologetic, “you’re too— _I’m_ too—it will really, _really_ hurt if I don’t stretch you some more—”

“I can do it,” Eddie said, already seeing it perfectly in his mind, what getting split open on Richie’s dick would feel like, trembling from how hard his own dick twitched at the thought. “I can do it, can do it, Richie, please, fuck me now, I want you _now._ ”

“Fuck,” Richie whispered. He was trembling, flushed gorgeously as he fumbled with the box of condoms, struggling to tear into the wrapper. He fucked it up the first time, tore the rubber ring around the base along with the foil, and his hands were shaking so hard the second time, he couldn’t line the middle up with the head of his dick properly.

“ _Richie._ ”

“I’m sorry, fuck, I’m trying,” he said, and then the condom slid home, and he upended the bottle of lube over the whole thing, base to tip, before taking himself in his hand to make sure it was coating every inch.

Eddie spread his legs and lifted his hips, knowing Richie wouldn’t go as fast as he wanted and trying to force himself not to whine about it. He pulled the pillow from behind his own head and wedged it under his hips to give the other boy better access, not even feeling the uneven floorboards beneath the thick material of the hammock digging into his skull. “I’m ready,” he assured, watching as Richie’s shoulders relaxed. “I can handle it, Rich, I’m so fucking ready. Please, c’mon, please fuck me.”

“When I die, I’m gonna be thinking of this, this moment, right fucking now,” Richie breathed out, like all the air had been knocked from his lungs. “You, laying under me like this, fucking _begging_ for my dick, so eager, Eds, fuck, I think I’m going fucking _blind.”_

“You are blind,” Eddie said, irritation flaring up inside him, hot and insidious and beyond his control. “Shut your fucking trashmouth and  _fuck me already!”_

Richie groaned and pressed in, clenching his eyes shut as the natural resistance of Eddie’s body fought against him to keep him out, and they both shuddered out a desperate, painfully-pleasured moan as he tried again, and Eddie pushed against him to open up the muscle, and the thick head of Richie’s fat cock popped inside of him and stole all the air from his lungs.

“Oh God, oh fuck, Christ,” Eddie babbled, eyes wet from the burn of the sudden stretch, but so fucking _hard,_ Jesus, his dick was leaking pre all over his stomach. “ _Richie…!”_

“Me too, Eds,” Richie said, even though Eddie hadn’t even really said anything. “Shit, I can’t—it’s too—I wanna fuck you, I wanna fuck you, but—”

“Fuck me,” Eddie begged, distantly aware that he’d be horrified at himself later for how genuine his pleas had become. “It’s okay, Richie, I’m okay, I can take it, I want you,  _want you so fucking bad—FUCK!”_

Richie collapsed on him, arms circling him like vines, tight, immovable. Eddie’s face was pressed hard against Richie’s chest, his whole body crushed under the other boy’s. Richie pressed Eddie against the floor with his entire weight and _jackhammered_ into him, so hard and fast that Eddie was screaming into the sweat-slick skin of Richie’s pec. His calves curled around the back of Richie’s thighs like he was scared Richie would be pulling out any time soon, and Richie gasped and swore above his head, his hips thrusting like the pistons of an engine, knocking every molecule of oxygen from Eddie’s lungs.

_ I can’t breathe, _ Eddie thought, and he came, soaking both their stomachs in what was definitely the biggest load he’d ever shot in his life. He felt the rhythm of Richie’s thrusts hiccup and falter, and then Richie made a sound like he was dying and fucked into him even faster, crushing him to the floor so hard, he was certain he could feel the hammock ripping underneath them.

And then Richie was slowing down, just a little, and then a lot more, and then he stopped. He was gasping for air, Eddie could hear it even through the rush of blood in his ears. He pushed tiredly at the other boy’s arms, and Richie weakly rolled them both over, chest to chest on their sides, Eddie leaning back and greedily gulping down mouthful after mouthful of cool, clear air.

Richie’s dick slipped out of him, and Eddie groaned, leaning into the soothing touch of Richie’s hands roaming all over his body, his shoulders, the back of his neck, his sweaty hair, comforting him. He didn’t have the strength to open his eyes, and he honestly doubted that Richie did, either.

Their lips were almost close enough to kiss, if Eddie tilted his head back and pressed upwards into it. Instead, they lay there as they caught their breaths, sweaty and satisfied in each other’s arms.

“So anyway,” Eddie said, giving Richie’s hip a couple of weak, friendly pats, “that’s how guys have sex.”

He had no idea where Richie mustered the energy to laugh as loudly as he did, but he didn’t care, because it radiated through the clubhouse and settled deep inside the core of his chest, right where his heart was beating, warm and rapid against Richie’s own.


End file.
